They're inseparable A monchele fic
by raftersrule
Summary: Just a short one-shot of the love of Lea and Cory. WARNING FLUFF!


The whole glee cast are shooting their final moments of season 2 when Cory asked Lea to come to his house following the filming. Lea happily accepts and walks away to talk to Diana; her best friend and flat mate. 'HI Di! How are you going? Cory just asked me to come to his house when we are done here,' Lea exclaims in excitement. Dianna was Lea's best friend and was very happy that her best friend had found a great guy. Cory was really good to her, he made her special and he kept her safe. Over the months of knowing them both, she sees the love they share together but they would never admit it to each other's faces. 'That's great Lea, maybe something will spark between the two of you now that you'll be alone' Dianna laughs as she responds to Lea's excitement. For the rest of the afternoon, between shots Lea continues to talk about that night and what she'll wear and how she will do her hair. Dianna continues to tell her that she is just going over to his house and they weren't going out on a date or anything. Lea didn't care, time alone with Cory anywhere was special to her, and she was in love with him, even though she was too afraid to admit it herself. Curling her hair and applying a final layer of lip gloss, she grabbed her purse and walked towards her car. She drove nervously towards Cory's house and let out a dramatic breath before she knocked on his door, waiting for an answer.

Hugging her tightly, Cory invited Lea inside his modern home, which she loved. Lea had been here countless times and knew the place off by heart. Rachel didn't feel uncomfortable here and she felt at home around him in a spacious house like his. She sat on the couch in front of the massive television on the wall, muting the football game still in process. 'Why did you invite me over, Cory? Did you want to tell me something?' Cory was beginning to get nervous and sat down shakily next to Lea on the couch. 'Nothing too interesting, I just wanted to have some time alone with you. There is no time at all on the set and we haven't spoken for a long time' Lea smiled back at Cory and shifted her body so that she was facing him front on, listening intently. 'Lea there is something I want to tell you, and Dianna has given me crap for not telling you this earlier but I have never been able to find the correct words to use.' Lea was getting excited and was wondering eagerly for what he was about to say. 'You mean a lot to me Lea and I love hanging out with you. You are always putting a smile on my face and whenever I am in a crap mood you somehow seem to cheer me up with your million watt smile.' After pausing for a moment, watching for Lea's reaction he continued feeling very confident at the moment. 'I love you Lea and I hate myself for not telling you earlier. I watch you walked past me every day and I dream about telling you but I stop myself every single time and I want to be with you.' Cory smiled at himself and towards Lea waiting for her reply but she didn't say anything, she didn't even move. 'Lea...Are you okay, why aren't you talking? Did I say something wrong?' Cory was becoming very worried especially when Lea began to cry and she turned around to cover her eyes away from Cory. 'I'm sorry Cory, that was the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me, and I am reacting like this. I am so selfish, I should be smiling and thanking you and I don't want you to see me all wet like this...wet and sad.' She chuckled at her use of words and the way he can make her speechless just in his presence. Cory circled his arms around her body and pulled her back onto his chest. She snuggled into his embrace as close as she possibly could and a smile...Cory's smile, crept onto her face and she couldn't do anything to prevent it. She loved him too and she wanted to spend the rest of her life around him, with him.

The following day on the set, Lea and Cory arrived together laughing when Amber and Chris' mouths dropped in shock with the sight. The scenes together where hard, Lea wanted to just run over towards Cory and just kiss him senseless but overcoming her desires to keep herself at a professional state. The day dragged, and it felt like never ending for the new couple, they both just wanted to go home and express their love for each other. On the way to walking towards Cory's car Matthew and Kevin rushed up behind them and told them that the whole cast was meeting at the local restaurant at seven o'clock. Lea and Cory both said that they could go but inside they both wanted to just hang out with each other for the whole night. Walking hand in hand up to the restaurant Cory and Lea's clothes match and the giggled at each other with love. They sat next to each other throughout the whole night. Holding hands Lea fed Corry a fork full of spaghetti, purposefully missing his mouth and sauce spreading all over his face. Cory laughed and gave her a serious look, and playfully kissed her all over her face so that the sauce spread onto her. They were giggling so loud that they forgot about their fellow cast mates watching them intently. Matthew spoke up first, 'Guys, why has it taken you this long to get together? All year we have been watching you guys and shaking our heads at the stubbornness between you two. It is about time that you guys are together, but seriously you both are inseparable. No-one has been able to put in a word this whole night with the giggling going on over there!' Lea and Cory looked at each other and burst out laughing simultaneously which triggered them into a laughing fit again. The rest of the glee cast, all looked at each other and rolled their eyes at the love birds across the table from them. After three hours of headaches and full stomaches they all agreed that it was time to go and that they would all see each other in a couple of days; since they had a weekend brake from rehearsing.

Cory led Lea towards his house and unlocked the door allowing Lea to walk in before him. 'Thankyou handsome' Lea spoke like she could hold herself together anymore. Cory caught hold of Lea and spun her around towards the wall and carefully pushed her onto bench and lifted her up so that she was at eye level with him. 'God I love you so much, you are so adorable.' Cory stood back for a moment and just watched Lea work her magic along his now bare chest. She was kissing her feverishly and Cory thought now would be the perfect time. 'Lea you know I love you, right? I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, kissing, laughing, hugging, crying, making love, making a family and just being with you. I love you with all my heart...Will you marry me?' Cory waited for Lea's reply when she jumped him and roughly pulled down his pants and underwear whilst he pulled her shirt over her head. Through desperate kisses Cory said to Lea. 'I'll take that as a yes.' They both laughed and continued on with loving each other. Cory knew he had found the girl, his girl who would be with his for the rest of his life.


End file.
